Siempre estuve ahi
by Star Chocolate
Summary: ellos son mejores amigos desde los 5 años, hasta hace un año que ella empezo a amarlo en secreto,pero no se atreve a decircelo que pasar cuando su prima se empeñe a conquistarlo... SxS CONGELADO
1. el encuentro

**Siempre estuve ahí**

Cap.1 el encuentro

En el parque pingüino se encontraba una bella chica ojiverde sentada el un columpio esperando a su amigo de la infancia, era un bella muchacha de 15 años, cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, su nombre Sakura kinomoto.

Llevaba el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistía la _preparatoria Tomoeda _y con el buen cuerpo que tenia se le veía muy bien – a que hora llegara- dijo viendo su reloj de pulsera, a lo lejos se veía un muchacho muy apuesto corriendo hacia ella , tenia 16 años , con un cuerpo atlético , tenia unos ojos cafés muy expresivos y su cabello castaño revuelto.

-llegas tarde Shaoran-dijo un poco molesta

-lo…siento…Saku...ra-tratando de contener el aliento

-no importa jeje- sonrío divertida

El nombre del chico, Shaoran Li, ellos se conocían desde que tenían 5 años cuando el se mudo a Japón cuando a su padre Hien Li le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo que en China, con su hermana y sus padres vivían a 3 casas de ella y se hicieron mejores amigos.

-bueno, nos…vamos- un poco agitado.

-OK vámonos- caminando a la par hacia el centro comercial- ¿Qué hacías en la escuela Shaoran?

-bueno…estaba haciendo servicio ¿no te lo dije?

-la verdad no te escuche mencionarlo…perdón- Sakura se sonroja en ese momento y se arrepiente por ser tan despistada.

La verdad era que Sakura estaba enamorada de Shaoran desde el año pasado , pero no quería que su amistad se viera afectada por sus sentimientos además era su mejor amigo.

Iban a ir a comprar un regalo párale cumpleaños de su prima Tomoyo Daudoji y le pidió a Shaoran que la acompañara para que no comprara algo muy costos por que había ahorrado todo un año para ese regale de su prima mas querida y no quería esperar mas pues faltaban 3 meses para su cumpleaños de Tomoyo y de Sakura.

-eres muy despistada

Shaoran sentía curiosidad de quien era la famosa Tomoyo pues sabia que cumplían años el mismo día pero nunca lo celebraban juntas a si que este año era diferente sus padres les harían un gran fiesta .

Cuando llegaron a la tienda a la que Sakura conocía muy bien fue justo a donde los vestidos y dejo a Shaoran solo a lo que el aprovecho para cómprale algo pequeño a las dos.

-vamos a mi casa Shaoran, te invito a cenar- cuando terminaron de pagar las cosas

-esta bien vamos

****************************

Tomoyo Daudoji de 15 años , muy bonita, su madre era hermana de la mama de Sakura .Tomoyo tenia su cabello grisáceo muy largo sus ojos muy azules , era muy delgada iba en un colegio de niñas _Mizuho._

Se le ocurrió visitar a su prima favorita.

*****************************

Cuando Sakura llego a su casa junto con Shaoran

mi mama esta en casa- dijo Sakura

muy bien

Ingresaron a la sala y vieron a tomoyo sentada en el sofá, su prima voltea a verlos pero su mirada capto su atención en Shaoran Li y se sonrojo por lo apuesto que era

Tomoyo!- Sakura fue a abrazarla- mira te presento a mi mejor amigo Shaoran Li

Mucho…gusto- Shaoran sonrojado por la belleza de la joven.

Notas de la autora:

Hola pues este es mi primer fic espero k les guste como ya vieron a Shaoran le gusto Tomoyo OMG jaja no importa todo a su tiempo

Ok espero reviews


	2. la razon de todo

**Siempre estuve ahí**

Cap 2. La razón de todo

En la vida siempre hay encuentros que ya tienes destinados pero hay otros que no se hacen como fueron descritos uno de esos fue el de Shaoran Li y Tomoyo Daiudoji.

Esa tarde no estaba planeado que esos dos se conocieron si no dentro de unos meses en la fiesta de Sakura y Tomoyo.

mucho gusto- dijo Tomoyo y extendiéndole la mano a Shaoran y con una sonrisa en sus labios- mi nombre es Dauidoji Tomoyo.

Ese momento se interrumpió cuando entro a la sala la mama de Sakura, Nadeshiko Kinomoto una mujer aparentemente de 25 años pero en realidad de 36 años muy hermosa y con una cabellera oscura y muy larga muy parecida a Tomoyo y con unos ojos verdes que heredo Sakura.-hola , Shaoran veo que ya conociste a mi sobrina Tomoyo ,¿como estas?

Shaoran se llevaba bien con la madre de Sakura desde que su madre Ieran Li se hiciera amiga de Nadeshiko y gracias a ellas se conocieron los dos y se hicieron mejores amigos-estoy muy bien señora – siempre muy respetuoso con las damas

¿como han estado tus padres y tu hermana?

Shaoran y su familia hiban a cenar seguido a la casa de los Kinomoto y su hermana Futtie Li se llevaba muy bien con Sakura solo ella sabia los sentimientos de Sakura a su hermano y por eso siempre le insistía a Shaoran que Sakura era su pareja ideal pero no lo lograba convencer.

esperando ansiosamente otra cena hecha por el señor Kinomoto y tambien que ustedes vayan a la casa pues quieren que celebremos los 13 años de Futtie .

que amable de tu parte Shaoran-con dirección a la cocina-pronto va estar la cena platiquen ¿OK?- mirando a Sakura- hija atiende a tu prima y Shaoran

En ese momento Sakura toma la mano de Shaoran –ven Shaoran, ahora volvemos Tomoyo- subieron las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de Sakura

-_es muy guapo_- Tomoyo pensaba acerca de el chico que acababa de conocer nunca ella a tenido novio y para rematar iba a una escuela solo para chicas no era my buena hablando con chicos en eso le tenia envidia a su prima pues iba a una preparatoria mixta y conoció al chico mas guapo Shaoran y a parte eres su mejor amigo- _creo que me gusta_- sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a las mejillas, mejor se sentó en la sala

-¿Por qué me trajiste a tu cuarto?-pregunto Shaoran un poco confundido

-pues…veras – respondió Sakura un poco nerviosa ante la visión de que Shaoran estuviera en su habitación sentado en_ su_ cama la ponía paranoica pero tenia que decirle algo y tenia que ser rápido- quiero que te lleves el regalo de Tomoyo por que ella viene seguido a mi casa y no quiero que lo vea.- eso no era precisamente lo que le queria decir a Shaoran pero era parte.

-esta bien- se puso de pie para recibir el paquete-damelo

Sakura busco entre sus cosas en la mochila y encontró la cajita decorada, se la entrego a Shaoran –toma cuídalo mucho ahorre mucho para eso-poniendo cara de sufrida.

-tu solo confia en mi – dijo Shaoran en su pose de héroe.

-oye … Shaoran …veras tengo algo mas importante que decirte-de pronto la atmosfera se hizo un poco mas incomoda para Sakura que estaba punto de declararse

-¿si?

-eh estado pensando mucho y quiero…decirte que… tu….me – no pudo terminar eso por que Tomoyo abrió la puerta y hizo que Sakura brincara nerviosa

-Sakura dice tía Nadeshiko que ya esta lista la cena que bajen-cerro la puerta y se fue.

-_que inoportuna-_pensaba Sakura en eso momento_-_ Shaoran ¿te acuerdas del día que vino tu prima Meiling?-en ese momento Sakura se sonrojo por los recuerdos que le venían ante esa visita

-claro… pero ya te pedí una disculpa por lo que paso y nunca volverá a pasar-sorprendiéndolo de pronto ante esa pregunta

_**Flash__back**_

_Hace un año._

_Era un dia cualquiera después de que la secundaria _Tomoeda_ terminara sus clases, como todos los días Sakura Kinomoto y Shaoran Li los mejores amigos del grado 3 del grupo B caminaban rumbo a su casa juntos._

_-¿entonces vas a estar sola en tu casa, Sakura?-le pregunto a su amiga Shaoran de 15 años hace poco_

_-pues…si mis papas fueron a cenar y Touya se va a quedar hasta tarde en su trabajo- le contesto la ojiverde con su sonrisa muy amigable_

_-que suerte tienes, mi prima Meiling viene de vista otra vez desde China – dijo el ambarino desanimado._

_Las risotadas de Sakura se hicieron escuchar ante la desgracia de Shaoran – cada vez que viene es un dolor de cabeza, ¿verdad?_

_-tiene 14 años y sigue queriendo ser mi novia ¡pero es mi prima! puedes creerlo- poniendo cara de triunfo –pero esta vez tengo un plan para quitármela de encima _

_-¿y cual es genio?-con los brazos cruzados y acercándose a la cara de Shaoran _

_- pues…-un poco sonrojado ante el acercamiento de Sakura-es un secreto –poniendo sus dedos en su boca haciendo graciosa la escena_

_-Shaoran, por favor dime- Sakura diciendo de forma infantil y empujándolo de manera graciosa, esos dos se llevaban muy bien y no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la casa de Sakura _

_-no, todavía no, mira y allegamos a tu casa- apuntándole a la casa amarilla y de tejados azules –deséame suerte con el diablillo _

_-esta bien- derrotada y dirigiéndose a la puerta de su casa-¡pero me lo cuentas Shaoran Li!- apuntándolo de manera acusadora solo vio a Shaoran dirigirse a su casa que estaba a 3 casas de la suya y entro a su hogar_

_**********************************************************************_

_Shaoran cerró la puerta de su casa y se recargo en ella _

_-_ufff....., me salve, le esperara una sorpresa a Sakura_ – pensado para el mismo_

_-¡Shaoran! No sabes cuanto te extrañe- Meiling abrazo a su primo muy fuerte en ese momento_

_Meiling tenia 14 años era mas bajita que Shaoran tenia un pelo azabache k le llegaba a la cintura y lo tenia peinada en dos coletas, tenía los ojos rojizos y era muy bonita pero era su prima _

_-¡Meiling ¡ espera me ahorcas-queriendo deshacer el aprisionado abrazo de su prima _

_En ese momento a Meiling no le importo que el fuera de su familia le importaba un pepino que el fuera su primo lo amaba en su forma y no le iban a quitar a Shaoran por nada en el mundo y se empino para darle por primera vez un beso, pero Shaoran fue mas rápido y se agacho y se paso por abajo de Meling echando a perder el plan de su prima _

_que haces Meiling tengo novia_

_¿novia? Pero yo soy tu novia Shaoran- poniendo mala cara- quiero verla_

_Mas tarde_

_No, ¡ahora! – lo desafío su prima_

_Esta bien-echándose a corre y abriendo la puerta –pero si me alcanzas_

_Shaoran, espera- corriendo tras el_

_**********************************************************************_

_En la casa Kinomoto solo un alma anda viendo la televisión y comiendo su cena , Sakura se encontraba sola y todavía con su uniforme puesto en ese momento escucha el timbre de su casa y responde vagamente con un" _voy "_ abre la puerta y se sorprende por que en el recibidor se encuentra su mejor amigo agitado_

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Shaoran?_

_-bueno…luego te explico ¡bésame!- agarrando a Sakura de los hombros y llevándola dentro de la casa_

_-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Sakura muy confundida_

_-que me beses…bueno lo are yo_

_Agarrandola__ de la cintura y atrayendo a para el juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso Sakura solo estaba en un tremendo shock y pensando en que su amigo estaba loco o que y que estaba soñando, pero o la dejaba pensar por que empezó a mover sus labios y ella solamente se los devolvía._

_-¡Shaoran! Con que ella es tu novia- dijo Meiling que en eso momento entro en la casa de Sakura e interrumpió el beso de ellos, se sonrojo ante la escena que protagonizo su primo y se avergonzó por presenciar una situación muy intima_

_-si… ella es mi novia y se llama Sakura-señalando a Sakura que tenia las mejillas muy encendidas- salimos desde hace 2 meses-mintio._

_El resto de la tarde solo se disculpo con Sakura de la forma de que la beso y le explico por que tenia que besarla, Sakura solo respondía con monosílabos por que solo recordaba como la beso y que ese era su primer beso por que era muy despistada y tímida que nunca había tenido un novio y nunca vio a Shaoran como mas que amigo pero esa tarde todo cambio para ella y Shaoran se convirtió en la persona que Sakura amaba. _

_En cambio para Shaoran solo era un beso y ya, un favor que le hizo Sakura para salvarlo de su prima y ella solo era su amiga y nada mas no significaba nada ese beso para el pues ya había tenido varias novias pero nada fuera de lo ordinario solo duraban de 2 a 3 semanas._

_**fin del flashback**_

Solo de acordarse de eso la hacia sonrojarse violentamente.

La cena transcurrió normalmente con 2 invitados especiales, ya Touya Kinomoto y Fujitaka Kinomoto se encontraban en la casa, eran hijo y padre respectivamente muy altos y guapos, los dos con cabello castaño solo que el hijo mas oscuro que su padre, el padre usaba gafas y era maestro de universidad y arqueólogo, Touya era estudiante de la universidad de Tokio en la facultad de medicina.

-hola, mamá-cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar, vio a Shaoran y se molesto- que hace este mocoso en la casa

-pues Sakura y tu mamá me invitaron-le respondió Shaoran un poco irritado por el comportamiento de Touya siempre intentaba molestarlo cuando tenia tiempo

-Touya, por favor, respeta a los invitados –le reprocho su mamá cuando entro a la sala

- ¿mas invitados?-pregunto confundido Touya

-si, tu prima Tomoyo

- a que bien, la _rarita- _siempre le extrañaba que Tomoyo andará con su cámara en mano y filmando a Sakura

**********************************************************************

En la mesa estaban todos juntos la familia Kinomoto y sus dos invitados Tomoyo y Shaoran, estaban comiendo en silencio pero Nadeshiko fue la primera en hablar.

-bueno, Sakura dentro de dos meses es tu cumpleaños, tu tía Sonomi y nosotros les prometimos que les íbamos hacer una fiesta-dijo felizmente con una sonrisa y sus ojos verdes que su hija también heredo

-enserio …juntas-dijo la ojiverde entusiasmada

-y Shaoran tu sabes que tu familia esta invitada

Touya gruño y pronto se estaba atragantando con su comida por que recibió una patada en la espinilla propinada por su hermana menor, nadie se percato de eso.

-¿no será una molestia?-dijo Shaoran serio

-claro que no, Shaoran-por primera vez Tomoyo abrió la boca en la noche y lo dijo muy feliz y sonrojada.

Sakura vio la reacción y se extraño ni su naturaleza despistada no podía ignorar eso y se desconcertó.

La cena se termino y antes de que Shaoran se fuera a su casa, Tomoyo se acerco un poco sonrojada y con un papel doblado en la mano.

este es mi correo electrónico…para que podamos conocernos mejor

eh…esta bien- dijo un poco confundido y sonrojado.

¿Qué le pasaba a Shaoran? Casi nunca se sonrojaba y sobre todo ¿Por qué Tomoyo le llamaba por su nombre? Lo acababa de conocer.

*****Notas de la autora****

Hello0o0!!!!! Y perdón por subirlo muy tarde ya saben exámenes finales y sobre todo todas las cosas que me pasaron no manches me hice fan de crepúsculo así que eso ocupo mi tiempo perdon ahora si no me tardo en subir ok??

Que le parecio el capi espero que les guste lo hice lo mejor que pude

Pues perfeccione mi forma de escribir a partir de leer como 3 fic y pues me dio mas fuerza para continuar eh

Respondiendo a los reviews:

Anais-Lovely-Angel:si efectivamente a Shaoran le gusto Tomoyo pero ya como en el 7 la historia da un giro totalmente y si es un sxs

aridarck: si ya se que es rara la pareja pero me inspire en una experiencia propia y pues arregle la historia de Sakura para adaptarla muy bien

gabyhyatt: que bueno que te gusto

kept: gracias, te gusto la historia guauu!!

Bueno van a haber mas personajes nuevos eh efectivamente es un sxs pero no dije k fuera Shaoran jajajajaj!!!!! Ke mala soy jajajaja

Hasta el prox capi ok byebye


	3. Amigos nuevos, y llegadas inesperadas

"**Siempre estuve ahí"**

**Capitulo 3.**** Amigos nuevos, y llegadas inesperadas**

Era un día cualquiera en el instituto Tomoeda pero no para una chica en particular de hermosos ojos verdes pues estaba reflexionando sobre los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior por que fueron un tanto extraños…

_***flash back***_

_­_

_-¿y no será alguna molestia?-había dicho Shaoran un poco preocupado en la cena _

_-claro que no, Shaoran- dijo una Tomoyo sorprendentemente feliz frente a un extraño para ella._

_**fin del flash back**_

Sakura había vuelto a la realidad por la interrupción de su amiga Chiharu Mihara una chica de cabello castaño claro que aparentaba tener unas trenzas pero, un poco extrañas; iban en el mismo club de porristas que la ojiverde igual que su otra amiga Naoko Yanagisawa una muchacha de cabello corto, y con anteojos muy bonita, amante de las historias de terror.

-buenos días, Sakura- dijo Chiharu muy sonriente

-ah…hola Chiharu- dijo la castaña un tanto distraída por los recuerdos

-¿y Li?, el nunca llega tarde- dijo la chica con tono de complicidad – siempre se vienen juntos.

En ese preciso momento Shaoran llego muy cansado por tanto correr desde su casa por haberse quedado pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo y se durmió tarde por eso no se fue con Sakura por que cuando ella fue por el a su casa el estaba dormido como un gran oso.

-al... fin… llegue.-dijo agitado el pobre Shaoran

-hola Shaoran, buenos días.-dijo la ojiverde feliz por ver al chico que le gusta además el se veía guapo cuando estaba cansado. El ambarino iba a saludar a su amiga pero en ese momento…

-muy bien muchachos.- entro el profesor Terada , su titular.-siéntanse todos en sus lugares y gracias señor Li por mostrar su gran condición física.­- esto ultimo dirigiéndose a Shaoran en un tono burlón distinguido en todos los maestros que existen, todos en el salón se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares mientras que el profesor se acomodaba enfrente de la clase.-como saben muy pronto será el festival deportivo y necesitamos organizar lo que la clase ara. – todos estaban entusiasmados y platicaron entre si haciéndose un gran desmadre en la clase. — ¡cálmense! Eso se lo dejaremos a nuestros delegados, Li, Kinomoto deben ir a la junta para reservar el salón, OK?

-si, profesor.- dijeron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran.

-buena esa tortolos.- dijeron algunos muchachos del salón que siempre les hacían burla por que ellos siempre estaban juntos en todos lados, pero cuando Shaoran los vio con su mirada intimidante , se arrepintieron de haber dicho eso.

-calmados, también les tengo otra noticia, les quiero presentar a un nuevo compañero, ya que el nuevo semestre ya comenzó.- volviéndose a la puerta corrediza de la entrada del salón. – entra por favor.

Justo cuando el profesor dijo eso la puerta se abrió, el ambiente del salón estaba algo tenso y nervioso por conocer al muchacho nuevo, en el instante entro un chavo alto con ojos azules, muy guapo, con sus cabellos muy erizados de color café y con una sonrisa deslumbrante; y con un pequeño collar en forma de coronita con tres picos que lo tenia en el cuello. Arranco suspiros a unas cuantas chicas de la clase, a Sakura le pareció una persona muy simpática para hablar.

-su nombre es Sora Miyazawa viene de Okinawa de transferido-dijo el profesor Terada.

-mi nombre es Sora y tengo 16 años – dijo alegremente y con su sonrisa robo mas suspiros de la chicas. Especialmente de Naoko.

El profesor se percato de que había 2 lugares vacíos uno a un lado de Sakura, el mas importante.- muy bien te sentaras… a un lado de Kinomoto-Sakura un poco sorprendida levanto la mano para que la conociera y viera quien era. Instantáneamente Sora se sonrojo por lo hermosa que era Sakura camino hasta el mencionado lugar y se sentó con algo de timidez no muy propio de el.

-hola Miyazawa, mi nombre es Kinomoto Sakura-

Sora se sonrojo levemente y se dio cuenta de que ella era muy simpática y dulce y le respondió.- hola Sakura mucho gusto.

Sakura sonrío simpáticamente con una sonrisa que a varios hacia suspirar y eso hizo que Sora se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba, Shaoran vio toda la escenita desde su asiento que estaba atrás de su mejor amiga y eso lo puso de mal humor, además de que se levanto muy tarde por estar platicando con Tomoyo hasta muy tarde, el siempre espantaba a cualquier chico que se le acercase a Sakura, no quería que su amiga saliera lastimada por culpa de un patan.

O0o0o0o0o.o0o0.o0o0o0o0o0.0o00o0o00

Era el descanso en la escuela Mizuho y la bella Tomoyo Daidouji que estaba en la clase 3 del primer año de la preparatoria que era para niñas pero curiosamente cuando empezó el semestre entraron niños , unos guapos sol entraron 3 en su clase , Eriol Hiragizawa era el mas distinguido y además era británico con cabello negro y con anteojos pero muy guapos los demás para ella no le parecieron importantes.

Ella se encontraba sentada en el pasto del patio estaba pensando en el chico que conoció la noche anterior, un Chino de nombre Shaoran Li

-_es muy guapo, pero es algo serio…espero que yo le haya gustado…el tiene que ser mi novio._

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0…o.0o.0.o0.o.0.o.0o.0.o0o0o0o0o00o0_

La señorita Kinomoto le enseñaba el instituto al chico nuevo de primer año y estaban caminados por el jardín de la escuela durante el descanso y platicaban alegremente.

-woow, el instituto es muy grande- dijo Sora al recorrer toda la escuela.

-si… pero es mas grande Mizuho le respondió la castaña refiriéndose a la escuela de su querida prima.

-bueno Sakura , es muy amable de tu parte a enseñarme la escuela en mi primer día.- le dijo el ojiazul amablemente

-de nada Miyazawa-un poco apenada, Sora se acerco al rostro de Sakura y le dijo – Sora, llámame por mi nombre por favor.- Sakura pudo oler el aroma de su pelo olía como a chocolate, muy delicioso y se sonrojo levemente por el repentino acercamiento de Sora.

-etto… bien. Sonrío y se le escapo una pequeña risita eh hizo que el castaño se sonrojara, esa se avecinaba a una gran amistad.

Shaoran vio toda la escena y no evito ponerse un poco celoso, ¡malditos celos, quería matar a Sora en ese justo momento! Un momento…desde cuando el pensaba así…

Las clases habían terminado y como era costumbre Shaoran y Sakura se iban juntos a sus respectivas casas caminando silenciosamente , algo raro en ellos a la hora de que se iban a sus casas, el silencio se volvió insoportable así que Shaoran lo rompió.

-con que Miyazawa se toma muchas confianzas contigo, Sakura-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo y muy seriamente. -Ten cuidado.-

-vamos, Shaoran, Sora es nuevo y yo lo acompañe a conocer el instituto.- dijo divertida la hija de Nadeshiko.

-lo llamas por su nombre.- algo sarcástico, en eso termino su frase por que habían llegado a la casa de Sakura.

Ella se acerco a su casa y sonrojada y solo movió su cabeza para contestarle- bueno, Shaoran, te veo mañana.-

Sakura fue rápidamente a su casa pues prepararía los chocolates de San Valentín que seria mañana y estaba muy nerviosa pues haría 3 chocolates a las personas que mas le importaban, su papa , su hermano y… Shaoran si solo a los hombres. Con la ayuda se su mama los preparo.

-_espero que le guste.-_pensó Sakura

O0o0o0o0o.o0o0.o0o0o0o0o0.0o00o0o00

Solamente su cabeza no paraba de pensar en la belleza de ojos azules que ocupaba su mente día y noche, pensaba en ella en la escuela, en el camino para ir a la escuela con su amiga Sakura, pensaba en ella en su casa, pensaba en ella cuando estaba en su cuarto. Estaba acostado en su cama cuando bruscamente lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, fue su hermana menor que entro a su habitación.

-hola, Shaoran – le dijo Futtie Li, de 13 años recién cumplidos, era una muchachita de cabellos castaños largos, recogidos en una coleta, con una cabeza mas bajita que Sakura y la ojiverde era una cabeza mas bajita que el ambarino y su hermanita era muy bonita.

-hola, Futtie.- le dijo sin muchas ganas-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por que vienes a molestar?

-hay hermanote ¿estas pensando en Sakura, verdad?- dijo divertida Futtie

- no…es eso- dijo sonrojado.

-bueno como mañana es San Valentín pues pensé que desde ahora te vayas preparando para la pila de todos los chocolates que te mandaran las chicas de tu clase y las de otras-

Dijo eso y se fue carcajeándose por todo el pasillo, vaya que era un dolor de cabeza esa niña y mas con la edad que tiene y es mas despierta que Sakura.

-¿Qué rayos?- dijo confundido Shaoran por la extraña conversación con su hermana

¿Que es lo que trataba de decirle?

O0o0o0o0o.o0o0.o0o0o0o0o0.0o00o0o00

A la mañana siguiente en el salón de clases, Sakura ya le había dado los chocolates a su familia, solo faltaba Shaoran… el mas importante, siempre le daba chocolates por ser amigos pero ahora era diferente , a ella le gustaba el y era tan diferente desde ese día en el que el la beso solo por juego pero para ella no lo fue cambio su forma de ver a Shaoran tan drásticamente , estaba perdidamente enamorada de el y no lo podía remediar, el era irresistible y el estaba consiente de ello.

-todos están como locos- comento Chiharu con una radiante sonrisa después de haberle dado su chocolate a su novio Yamazaki.

Shaoran estaba sentado en su pupitre con cara de fastidio por lo que se avecinaba como cada año en San Valentín y de felicidad pues había platicado por chat con Tomoyo la muchacha mas dulce y bonita que había conocido.

_***flash back***_

_Futtie ya se había retirado de la habitación de su hermano mayor dejándolo un tanto confundido y molesto -¿por que dijo eso sobre Sakura?…acaso ella…-pensando-no, ¡es una locura! Es mi amiga, aunque siempre me regala chocolates no es raro en ella…pero últimamente esta muy rara-rascándose la cabeza desesperado-estoy enloqueciendo _

_Molesto prendió su computadora espero que se terminara de cargar para poner en el reproductor a los _Smashing Pumpkins _y su canción de_ Tonight tonight _era su favorita _

Time is never time at all  
you can never ever leave without leaving a piece of youth

_Y se conecto a Internet para bajar alguna música buena y subió al volumen a la música sabia de antemano que también era la canción favorita de Sakura y a que a ella también le gustaba a todo volumen, abrió su correo electrónico para conectarse sabia que no habría mucha gente solo Sakura, Yamazaki o algunas veces su novia._

And our lives are forever changed  
we will never be the same  
the more you change the less you feel

_Pero para su sorpresa su amiga no estaba conectada si no otra muy diferente para ser mas precisos su palpitaciones se fueron al mil por minuto y sus manos no respondían por tantos nervios que de repente se le vinieron no lo podía creer ¡Tomoyo estaba conectada podía hablar con ella!_

Believe, believe in me, believe  
that life can change, that you're not stuck in vain  
we're not the same, we're different tonight  
tonight, so bright  
tonight

_-hola,__ Shaoran_

_-hola –respondió torpemente escribiendo en su computadora más nervioso por que ella le hablo._

_Desde el otro lado de la computadora platicando o mejor dicho chateando con Shaoran se encontraba Sakura haciéndose pasar por Tomoyo_

_-Sakura ya contesto mira- le decía su prima emocionada y sentada aun lado de ella para estar pendiente de todo lo que el decía._

_-si, espera-_

We'll crucify the insincere tonight  
we'll make things right, we'll feel it all tonight

We'll find a way to offer up the night tonight

_Tomoyo no era muy buena hablando con chicos pues se había educado en un colegio de chicas toda su vida y pues hace poco ,ya no era d niñas pero bueno_

_-¿como estas?-escribió Shaoran_

_-bien, por que estoy platicando contigo jeje.-escribió Sakura fingiendo ser su prima_

_-yo también… ¿estas con Sakura?_

_-no… estoy en mi casa_

The indescribable moments of your life tonight

The impossible is possible tonight

Believe in me as I believe in you, tonight

Tonight, tonight

Tonight

_La canción termino pero no la platica que siguió hasta tarde los temas fueron desde cuantos años tenia, hasta por que Shaoran se mudo a Japón hace tanto tiempo Tomoyo se fue pero Sakura seguía platicando fingiendo ser ella hasta que la mandaron a dormir._

_Pero Shaoran pensó siempre que estuvo platicando con Tomoyo_

_es muy dulce.- pensó hasta que se durmió y la oscuridad sumió su habitación y recordando esos ojos azules y el _Tonight, tonight de fondo en su cabeza.

_**fin flash back***_

Las clases de la mañana transcurrieron con total normalidad aunque en desmedre por parte de los chicos comiendo sus chocolates hasta que sonó la campana del descanso.

-te veo luego-le dijo Shaoran a Sakura

-si…-un poco sonrojada y viendo al apuesto Li alejarse hacia la puerta del salón; justo en el momento que cruzo el umbral de la puerta, un grupo de chicas de diferentes salones lo esperaba con chocolates para el.

¿Qué nunca se cansan? Todos los años es lo mismo.

-¡mierda!- en cuanto dijo eso empezó a correr rumbo a cualquier lado alejado de esas locas acosadoras que todos los años hacían lo mismo, querer darle un chocolate.

-¡Li, toma nuestro chocolates!-dijeron todas al unísono para que el las escuchara.

- ¡ no puedo, porque no puedo darles a cambio algo a cada una en el día de blanco.- dijo esto mientras corría.

Sakura se fue a la cafetera a ver si en lo que llegaba terminaba la persecución que se repetía todos los años en este día siempre hacían lo mismo y nunca podían alcanzar a Shaoran era muy rápido.

Después de 15 minutos ya habían terminado la persecución por que Shaoran se harto de correr e iba corriendo a la cafetería, que chicas eran insoportables, justo cuando dio la vuelta en una esquina se golpeo con algo …o con alguien era una chica …-_que no sean esas locas_.- pensó

-¡Sha…oran!- decía Sakura roja como un tomate por la posición en la que quedaron después del golpe-

-¿Sakura?-en cuanto dijo esto se dio cuenta en la posición en la que habían quedado estaba encima de ella con la manos aun lado de cada brazo de Sakura y sus piernas tenían aprisionada la cadera de ella un tanto comprometedora la escena… ya asolo milímetros quedaron juntos sus rostro a punto de besarse los dos estaban mas que rojos.

Se separaron rápidamente, Shaoran ayudo a la chica a levantarse del suelo.

-te estaba buscando- un tanto avergonzada le dijo Sakura y le dio el chocolate que solo a ella el le recibía.

-gracias, siempre me das uno.-y le sonrío.

En la hora de salida, el ambarino se disculpo con la castaña por que no podia acompañarla a su casa, iba a ir de compras con su madre y su hermana.

- no vemos Sakura vete con cuidado- haciendo referencia de lo despistada que era su amiga desde niños y después el se fue corriendo a la parada de autobuses. Sakura solo suspiraba y lo veía irse el era muy dulce.

hola, Sakura-le dijo un chico atrás de ella, eso sobresalto a la ojiverde se volteo para encontrase con el aludido y se encontró con un alegre muchacho ojiazul de bella sonrisa.

-hola Sora-dijo Sakura algo sonrojada por que la espanto por que estaba embobada viendo a Shaoran irse.

veo que ya se fue el odioso de Li-dijo con una risita de niño travieso.- ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

-bueno…si- con una gotita en la cabeza ¿por que le dijo "odioso Li"? si el era muy dulce con ella y muy respetuoso con los demás…

_****_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ***

hello!! Como stan jaja años sin escribir k solo 5 meses por una parte sorry por tardarme tanto no c no me sentía con ánimos para escribir pero me dije a mi misma oye Cristián que te pasa vas a dejar a los pocos que leen tu historia a punto del infarto por no saber que sucede después( que simpatica soy!!! Jajaj ntc) bn como mi vida amorosa tuvo sus altibajos y muy bajos momentos pues me estoy inspirando en eso y pues ya voy con el cap 6 lo estoy idealizando y tengo completo en mi borraor hasta el 5 y pues gracias a todos los que me tienen como story alert no pensé que les gustaria mi patética historia, pero bueno ya mas o menos los sentimientos de mi queridísimo Shaoran se van definiendo. Y ya hay un cuadro amoroso jeje pero como ya lo eh dicho es un SxS y no se desesperen y su paciencia será premiada ok. Puse esta canción de los Smashing por que me pareció divertido que a Shaoran y a Sakura le gusten y me gusto mucho esta idea.

bueno creo que actualizare hasta nuevo aviso como estoy en 4 semestre de preparatoria me han dejado demaciados proyectos y no me doy abasto jej

ok hasta la próxima y cuídense mucho. Dejen sus lindos reviews

** cRiS1303!!**


	4. ¿solo amigos?

_**Disclamer: es la primera vez que hago esto así que empezare jeje… estos personajes no son míos son de las maravillosas CLAMP ( aunque quisiera que Shaorancito fuera mío jeje), solo la historia es completamente mía!!! También la familia Miyazawa solo que los nombres los tome del videojuego Kingdom Hearts Jeje así que empezamos ah respuesta de los …3 reviews del capi pasado hasta abajo OK?? **_

______________________________________________________________________

____________________________________

**Siempre estuve ahí**

Capitulo 4: ¿Solo amigos?

(N/A: este capi tiene un lapso con el pasado de aprox. un mes jeje)

Las amistades son hermosas si han durado demasiado sin ningún problema de por medio, pero si uno de los dos amigos se enamora accidentalmente del otro puede a llegar a ser incomodo en un cierto punto, y eso es lo que le pasaba a Sakura Kinomoto una adolescente de escasos casi 16 años -hasta el próximo mes- que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo Shaoran Li que en estos momentos estaba enfermo de fiebre en su casa y ella iba a dejarle los deberes y a cuidarlo un rato después del instituto mientras que su hermana y su mama llegaban.

Sakura iba caminando rumbo a la escuela junto con Sora Miyazawa el guapo ojiazul, que en la mañana cuando se iba a la escuela le dijo la señora Ieran Li, madre del ambarino que el estaba con una fiebre de 38 grados y no podía asistir a clases y de paso le pidió el favor de cuidarlo después de clases mientras que ella no estaba, después se encontró con Sora y ahí estaba rumbo al instituto con el castaño y el uniforme de verano – que constaba de una camisa de manga corta blanca y su corbata y una falda unos centímetros mas corta a la que utilizaban cuando era época de frío y en los hombres la misma camisa pero sin su caluroso saco reglamentario- pues estaban en Marzo.

Durante el mes Sakura se había echo pasar Por su prima Tomoyo en el _Chat, _clarosin que Shaoran se diera cuenta de eso y el se había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que era por dentro.

Tomoyo siempre estaba presente cuando se daba las pláticas a un lado de Sakura.

habían pasado las clases en el instituto _Tomoeda _, Sakura iba caminado a la casa de Shaoran y Sora la iba acompañando pero el pensaba que iban a la casa de la castaña y se pararon en la casa azul de Li.

ya llegamos- le dijo al castaño la ojiverde

-pero es la casa de Li- le dijo Sora un poco extrañado por la haber dado en esa casa un poco parecida a la de la ojiverde.

Lo vio con una mirada muy inocente que le pareció muy lindo a Sora y le apareció un leve sonrojo en las mejillas -le voy a dejar los deberes y como no están sus papas ni su hermana lo voy a cuidar un rato- dijo sonriente la hermosa castaña.

Eso le dio un poco de celos por no ser el su mejor amigo en ves de Li o como lo llamaba el "gruñón por un percance que tuvieron hace una semana…

o0o0_flasback_0o00

_Sakura estaba en el árbol de cerezo favorito de ella y de Shaoran, platicando con cierto ojiazul de la sonrisa picara que sacaba suspiros a una que otra muchachita de la preparatoria y que tenia su propio club de admiradoras al igual que cierto ambarino de mirada que derretía cualquiera del sexo femenino y a uno que otro del masculino que se interpusiera en su camino._

_-¿enserio? Tienes un mellizo…-le dijo la castaña extrañada pora la confesión del ojiazul._

_-si va el en grupo 1, se llama Roxas- le dijo Sora acercándose a ella._

_-creo que no lo eh visto- riéndose como una niña – y eso que es tu gemelo-_

_-bueno no tanto mi gemelo pero tiene pelo rubio y ojos azules un poco mas claros-se ruborizo por la cara divertida que puso ella _

_No muy lejos los visualizo Shaoran y le molesto que Sora se le acercara mucho a Sakura y eso le preocupaba pues no quería que ningún hombre malintencionado le hiciera daño a _su _mejor amiga, se acerco a ellos y se le vino a mente una idea para que Sakura se alejara y pudiera hablar con Sora._

_-¡Sakura!- la aludida volteo al instante y se sonrojo como tomate- Naoko, Rika y Chiharu te están esperando en la cancha de futbol, ve con ellas- ella asintió y se fue corriendo hacia la cancha._

_Se acerco a Sora que se estaba alejando del lugar pero el ambarino lo llamo-eh ¡Miyazawa!- el ojiazul volteo y vio la cara de enfado de Shaoran ,se empezó a acerca._

_-que quieres Li- en un tono un tanto arrogante._

_Shaoran corto la distancia y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa del castaño y los levanto-¡solo quiero que no estés con esas confiancitas con Sakura! ¿Entiendes?-aun sin soltarlo._

_-tu no puedes prohibirme nada a mi ni a Sakura-le respondió a Shaoran-además es mi amiga y la tuya también.-_

_-ella es mi mejor amiga, y no puedo permitir que tu andes coqueteándole-sus ojos brillaban del puro enojo._

_-¿celoso Li?-le escupió el ojiazul(no literalmente), el lo soltó de inmediato rojo de la vergüenza por el comentario de Sora._

_-¡claro que no! Solo no quiero que ella confunda todo ¿esta bien?- sin mas que decir el ambarino se alejo para irse por donde vino muy enojado y rojo._

_-claro _**gruñón-** _dicho esto se empezó a carcajear por lo dicho hasta que sonó el timbre del fin del receso._

_O0o0fin del flasblacko0o00_

Se empezó a reír por el recuerdo de como le puso ese apodo mientras caminaba lejos de la castaña.

Sakura tenia las llaves de la casa de Shaoran por lo que entro sin problema, dejo sus zapatos en el recibidor poniéndose unas cómodas pantuflas la casa de Shaoran desde adentro era blanca con fotografías de el y su familia y una que otra con ella en los muebles y las paredes y algunas espadas chinas.

-¿Shaoran? Ya llegue- entro a la sala para ver su estaba ahí pero no, así que subió al segundo piso y se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Shaoran reunió valor y toco la puerta , pero nadie le abrió.

-_idiota, espero que no te estés bañando_- pensaba en el momento que abría la puerta para entrar a la habitación, y sonrojada por pensar en eso_-¡¡ te estas volviendo una pervertida!!_-.

Ante su vista Shaoran estaba placidamente dormido en su cama con el pijama puesto, ante eso ella se dijo que era el chico mas guapo del mundo, se acerco a el para ver si no tenia temperatura coloco su mano en la frente del castaño y la otra en su propia frente para comparar temperaturas, se sorprendió y abrió sus hermosas orbes esmeraldas.

-hmmp… Shaoran-lo sacudió un poquito para despertarlo, al abrir sus orbes ambarinos que tanto le gustaban a Sakura , ella le sonrío y le respondió con una sonrisa un tanto torcida la favorita de ella pues la había cuando iba a cometer alguna tontería-oye tienes temperatura-.

-Mm.....…-un tanto adormilado y por la fiebre no pudo dormir bien , le estaba taladrando la cabeza- ¿Sakura eres tu?-.

-si tonto soy yo-se puso de rodillas a un lado de la cama de el para platicar con el, el se sentó en la cama viendo a Sakura-¿Dónde están tus medicinas?

-en la cocina- le respondió y tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por la fiebre , Sakura se levanto para ir a la cocina por las medicinas y de paso empezar con la comida de Shaoran

-ahora vuelvo-le dijo y cerro la puerta tras de si, y Shaoran se quedo viéndola como idiotizado o solo era el efecto de la maldita fiebre..

Tenían muchos años de amigos –desde que ella tenia 5 y el 6-, ella era dulce, tímida y hasta algo torpe y distraída, pero cuando esta con el , es divertida y muy bromista, pero nunca fingiendo algo que no era y era demasiado despistada pero desde hace un mes la nota algo distante y muy apegada a Miyazawa,- _tonto_ _son amigos_-pensó. Y sobre todo apreciaba mucho sus atenciones siempre que el se enfermaba de algo.

Ya que Sakura puso a calentar los ingredientes para una sopa y a hervir agua para un te, busco las benditas medicinas para bajarle la fiebre y de paso quitarle la maldita jaqueca que tenia Shaoran, ya con medicinas en mano lleno un vaso con agua y lo subió para el.

-tómatelas- se acerco y le dio las 2 pastillitas que debía tomarse en una mano y en la otra el vaso y coloco un termómetro electrónico en su oreja, al ambarino eso le incomodo n poco pero era lo habitual cuando se llegaba a enfermar de fiebre.

-¿ya?- pregunto impaciente por tomarse las pastillas y quitarse el dolor terrible de la cabeza.

-ya, tómatelas- paso un momento que el se tomo las pastillas y se tomo el agua de un solo trago y lo puso en la mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama, Sakura esperaba el resultado del termómetro- 37.9 esta un poco alta, hay que bajarla-

-…-dicho esto ella lo agarro del brazo y lo levanto de la cama – espera ,Sakura ¿que vas a hacer?- ella casi lo arrastraba hacia el baño, contando que ahora traía unos pantalones tipo pijama y playera blanca para dormir- espera-. Abrió la puerta del baño que estaba en la habitación del ambarino, abrió la llave del agua – espera, que…-lo empujo a la regadera-con tal de que se me baje la fiebre- .

-claro que si, Shaoran-le dijo la ojiverde casi muriéndose de la risa y no te salgas mojado sécate bien eh-.

-si, mama…pero ya salte-le dijo eso y se quito la camisa mojada y se la aventó-me vas a avergonzar si sigues aquí-

-¡oye!, no hagas eso- se quito la camisa de la car cuando vio que Shaoran se iba a quitar el pantalón del pijama se ruborizo como un tomate maduro.

-o quieres quedarte- en cuanto dijo eso ella se salió como un rayo del baño.

Las casualidades no existen solo lo inevitable , siempre pasan cosas inesperadas en la vida mas si eres una persona llamada Sakura enamorada de tu mejor amigo, y el esta enamorado de tu prima Tomoyo y esta estaba locamente atraída por el, y mas si llega a tu vida Sora para revolverte la cabeza de ideas que si te haces novia de el podrías olvidarte de Shaoran como algo mas que amigos, pero no quería eso , ella quería al ambarino.

En la esquina donde se encontraba la casa de la ojiverde su prima venia caminando para hablar con su prima favorita sobre cierto muchacho que la traía en las nubes desde que lo vio, toco la puerta de la casa amarilla, no tardo mucho cuando vio abrir la puerta a su tía de ojos verdes.

-hola, Tomoyo- dijo la mujer de cabello negro.

-hola, tía- saludo la amatista-¿esta Sakura?

-me apena Tomoyo-dijo Nadeshiko –pero no esta.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto un tanto extrañada de que no este su prima en su casa ,además la castaña siempre estaba en su casa cuando la iba a visitar.

-fue a la casa de Shaoran, el esta enfermo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿¡enfermo de que!?- pregunto muy preocupada la pelinegra a su tía

-de fiebre pero creo que… ya mejoro –no ternito de decirle lo ultimo por que se fue corriendo.-¡ES LA CASA AZUL!-le grito para que oyera donde era la casa de Shaoran, que no estaba lejos a 3 casas de la de la familia Kinomoto pero Sakura ya le había dicho a su prima por la insistencia de la pelinegra de saber donde vivía .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura le subió la sopa a Shaoran a su cuarto para que no se esforzara tanto , como tenían una mesita para comer en la cama se la puso ahí y se la acerco para que no tuviera problemas con la comida.

-cométela toda- le dijo con una autoridad pero sin quitar el tono amable que la identifica como una muchacha dulce.

-si mama- el ambarino le dijo con cierto sarcasmo en la voz pero sin quitarle en tono divertido , estaba recién bañado, con el cabello mojado y con la misma pijama que traía cuando estaba dormido; la castaña lo miro con cara divertida así se llevaban desde niños se molestaban constantemente y se hacían bromas eran los mejores amigos.-esta buena-el castaño probo una cucharada.

La castaña reacciono ante lo dicho por el ambarino y le acerco unas hojas-toma –las recibió-son los deberes son para mañana, espero que vayas eh , Li Shaoran o te sacare de las orejas para que vayas eh!-le dijo eso como reclamo que al castaño le produjo una sonora carcajada.

-muy bien la hare- antes de que dijera algo la ojiverde agrego-también iré a la escuela no te preocupes

-bueno- la ojiverde vio su reloj de pulsera- creo que ya me voy –se acerco a Shaoran y le dio un beso en la mejilla-que te mejores-.

El ambarino se sonrojo y por naturalidad se agarro la mejilla por la acción de su mejor amiga, Sakura recogió su mochila y se puso sus zapatos, cuando abrió la puerta para irse se encontró con su prima Tomoyo con la cara de preocupación.

-hola- le dijo la amatista en la entrada de la casa de Shaoran.

-hola, Tomoyo- le respondió la castaña, confundida y preguntándose por que ella estaba ahí, ¿y como sabia la dirección del ambarino? – ¿que haces aquí?-.

-quería saber como se encontraba Shaoran- le dijo su prima algo sonrojada.

-el, esta bien-señalo al castaño-ahora esta comiendo-.

El castaño se acerco donde estaban ellas, se arre cargo en la cabeza de Sakura, ella le dijo un "¡oye!" pero el la ignoro- hola, Tomoyo- lo regreso a ver y se sonrojo-¿Cómo estas?-.

-yo-se señalo-bien, sólo quería saber como estabas-agarro del brazo a Sakura y la arrastro-nos vamos –ni siquiera escucho las quejas de Sakura cuando se la llevaba casi arrastrando por las calles.

Dejo al ambarino un poco confundido por su actitud que la amatista tuvo con el en ese momento al ser un tanto cortante con sus palabras pero cuando platicaba en el chat con ella era muy platicadora hasta ya la veía como una amiga en cuando su forma de hablar con el, a veces lo confundían las mujeres pues hasta Sakura se comportaba con el diferente desde que hace un año el la beso, su comportamiento era desde agachar la cabeza hasta salir corriendo cuando bromeaba de una chica que le gustaba, ¿Por qué las mujeres eran muy complicadas?

Se dispuso a hacer su tarea para no tener problemas con su profesor y hasta con la misma Sakura, pero todavía su mente daba muchas vueltas por el beso en la mejilla que le dio la ojiverde y el comportamiento cortante de Tomoyo para con el, se puso los audífonos de su mp3 en cuanto termino su tarea y se dispuso a dormir por que ya se sentía mejor, mañana era otro día, y otros problemas mas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de tantos pensamientos de confusión se encontraba Sora Miyazawa en su hogar haciendo los deberes de Matemáticas, algo que se le complicaba a el y también a cierta castaña, el lo sabia por que cuando estaban en clase en la regreso a ver y tenia una cara de no saber ni que estaba escrito en el eso le pareció gracioso por que tenían algo en común.

-Sora la cena esta lista- le anuncio su hermano gemelo Roxas que estaba recargado en el marco de su puerta, eran muy parecidos solo que el tenia el cabello rubio y lo ojos azules mas claros que el castaño y tenían la misma estatura.

-ahora bajo- dejo sus cosas en su escritorio, su cama se encontraba a un lado del mencionado objeto, su cuarto era azul turquesa su color favorito, tenia un closet blanco y una guitarra eléctrica, también una televisión.

Bajo junto con su gemelo en la mesa se encontraban su padre, que era muy parecido a los gemelos pero mas maduro tenia el cabello rubio y ojos azules, hermano mayor Kentaro de 19 años, era mas parecido a la madre, solo que castaño y sus ojos verdes, y su hermana menor Selphie de 13 años, de cabello corto castaño y ojos verdes,

Su madre estaba sirviendo la cena a todos los mencionados.

Sora que estaba un poco desanimado-hola, familia- el ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su hermano mayor había venido desde Tokio para visitar a su familia pues el estaba en la universidad estudiando periodismo.

-oh, vamos Sora anímate- le dijo su hermano Kentaro

-no ves que esta pensando en Sakura Kinomoto- le dijo con algo de complicidad su gemelo, eso hizo que Sora se sonrojara hasta las orejas

-¡con que es eso!-dijo Kentaro medio burlón.

-calmense, chicos-le dijo su madre una mujer de facciones finas, delgada con el cabello castaño que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros y con sus ojos verdes, su hija era su vivo retrato, su nombre Megumi Miyazawa.

-háganle caso a su madre-le dijo su padre que estaba leyendo el periódico de la tarde, el tenia lentes eso lo diferenciaba de Sora y Roxas.

-¡Sora tiene novia!, ¡Sora tiene novia!-canturreaba su hermanita menor

Una venita en la sien de Sora estaba apareciéndole, hasta que su paciencia acabo exploto- ¡si me gusta Sakura!¡pero no es mi novia, es mi amiga!

Después de haberse mudado de Tokio hace un mes y estar en el instituto junto a Sakura lo había enamorado su forma de ser con la gente, era muy amable con el ,le gustaba platicar de su familia con ella , bromear con ella y hasta burlarse de Li cuando el no estaba era muy divertido cuando el estaba con ella.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sentía como la mayor idiota de la faz de la tierra por no decir sus sentimientos abiertamente a su prima y confesarle que ella en verdad amaba a Shaoran , no lo veía como un amigo desde hace un año , pero por el bien de su amistad y de no perderlo se los oculto a el y su prima

-_creo que a Shaoran le gusta Tomoyo-_pensaba la ojiverde en su cama acostada

-Sakura, ¿estas dormida? –su mamá entreabrió la puerta de su cuarto

-no, mama pasa- Sakura se sentó en su cama, su mamá se sentó en la orilla de la cama

-que tienes hija, te veo algo triste desde que llegaste- su mama la veía un poco rara desde que llego de la casa de Shaoran ,su comportamiento era muy extraño, se veía decaído, ella era muy enérgica y muy alegre algo que en este momento no paso.

-es difícil de contar-le contesto Sakura, y agacho la cabeza.

-soy toda oídos- y le sonrió

Se tardo 1 hora en contarle todo desde el día en el que Shaoran la beso, hasta las platicas por chat donde se hacia pasar por Tomoyo y su amistad con Sora a la que el ambarino tanto le molestaba por una extraña razón.

-bueno, hija es un poco complicado- por fin hablo después de escuchar a su hija por largo tiempo-¿le piensas decir al joven Shaoran toda la verdad?

-¿Cuál? ¿De que me gusta? O ¿me estoy haciendo pasar por Tomoyo?-.

-las dos-.

-claro que no, mamá-Nadeshiko se sorprendió ante la respuesta de la castaña –eso echaría a perder la amistad que tengo con el.

-esta bien, Sakura te dejo dormir-se paro –piénsalo bien, hasta mañana.

Eso la dejo pensado hasta que se durmió un poco tarde, se le había olvidado poner la alarma de su despertador y se había levantado tarde aparte de haberse desvelado por tanta meditación sobre Shaoran.

-¡hoeeee! Se me hace tarde – gritaba la castaña , tratando de ponerse su uniforme de la manera correcta, ya vestida bajo las escaleras corriendo y comió a una gran velocidad , nadie vio su cuchara por lo rápido que se movía.

-Sakura, hija-la miro preocupado su padre Fujitaka Kinomoto - ¿te llevo a la escuela?

-¡por favor!- le respondió y yéndose hacia su puerta- adiós, mamá.

Cuando llego a la escuela ni siquiera se había acordado e Shaoran por lo tarde que llegaba a la escuela, por poco y el profesor le cerraba la puerta corrediza en la cara, pero se salvo, se sentó en su asiento y saludo con una sonrisa a Shaoran, este se sonrojo un poco, se había acordado del beso que ella le dio en la mejilla.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente pero la duda que tenía el ambarino todavía estaba rondando en su cabeza y cada vez crecía más y más.

¿Quería a Sakura solo como amiga? O ya sentía algo mas por ella, pero el ya le gustaba una persona y era muy importante para el, pero también la ojiverde era muy importante en su vida la conocía desde que tenia 5 años… ¿puede que haya dos personas que amas, pero al mismo tiempo?

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Notas de la autora:

… jeje antes que nada me disculpo mucho por publicar hasta agosto no pensaba que todos mis problemas se iban a resolver hasta ahorita, también por que ando un poco triste por que mi mejor amigo se acaba de ir a Morelia y siempre me apoyaba y es muy triste.

Bueno ¿que les pareció el capi? Pues creo que los sentimientos de Shaoran ya se están confundiendo con dos a la vez jeje bueno ahora si no meti ExT creo q en el 6 ,

Espero que en el próximo no quieran matarme eh jeje

Bueno lo de Sora si es algo raro pero es un personaje importante en la historia mas a delante se va a ver ok?? No se desesperen

Respondiendo a sus reviews:

**Sasha Kinoli:**que bien que te gusto, a veces no tengo tiempo de escribir , mi escuela es de paga y es muy pesado mas ahora que ya pase a 3 de prepa, nos vemos gracias por tu comentario

**Sakurakino**: jaja k barbara mujer te extendiste mucho con tu comentario , pero esos son los que mas me gustan , tu fuiste la primera en reclamarme lo de Tomoyo con Shaoran , pero no te me desesperes va a ser un romance muy fugaz por que es un SxS , espero tu comentario en este ok??

**ziitah-TxE-:** gracias por tu coment y si va a ver mas ExT pero todo a su tiempo ok??

Espero con muchas gnas sus reviews y sus comentario , también recibo dudas , criticas , soy muy abierta con lo de las criticas no me molesto fácilmente jeje y también propongo algunas ideas ok. Le aviso que muy pronto estrenare nuevo fic se llamara_** " Mi dulce chocolate"**_ será ranking M jej será muy divertido y romantico espérenlo ok??

Me despido si no son mas de 5 reviews no actualizo ok??

Byebye los quiere sTar-cHoColate ( se fijaron que eh cambiado mi nombre jeje)


End file.
